MAXIMUM RIDE! Meet Paiga!
by Pixie xx
Summary: Paiga is kidnapped and sent to the school, where she is experimented on. Max and her flock save her but how will she cope with her new found powers? Iggy finds a new emotion for Paiga. Angel finds a new model for her dress up games. Rated K for safety.
1. Paiga

**Hey Guys! This is my first ff so be nice!**

**Anyone who reviews saves a unicorn. Yes, that's right a unicorn.**

**Unicorn: Save me!!!**

**Pixie: ~cough~**

Chapter one!

Paiga awoke to find a huge pain running down her spine. She doubled over and gasped for breath. She looked around and saw that she was in a tiny cage, in a white room. (And when I say tiny I mean tiny!)

All Paiga could remember was a young man coming up to her and asking her if she wanted to do some modelling for a company. Stupidly she had said yes and now here she was, stuck in a tiny cage, with no memory of where she was or why she hurt so much.

"And here is our latest experiment, number 47." Paiga could see feet walking towards her and could hear them talking as well. They weren't talking about her, surely? She wasn't an experiment, she was just a 14 year old girl, who was offered a modelling job!? A man in a white coat leaned towards Paiga and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look the man in the eye. It was the same man that had come up to her in the street. "Welcome to the school, experiment 47." Paiga flinched as the man stroked her cheek. As the group walked away from her, Paiga heard the man saying, " She is one of our mot recent failures, but will soon be destroyed and we will use her powers to add onto one of our more successful experiments."

Paiga leaned back against the bars of her cage and cried.

**Okay, there it was. Sorry it was so short but I had li****ke a blank of what else to write. I have a general idea of the story line but still.... ah well, it will get better, so keep reading and reviewing.**

**Unicorn: Yeah, help meeee!!!**

**Pixie: r & r guys!**

**Oh, btw i don't own the whitecoats, or the school, james patterson does. I mean do i look like a bloke? Wait don't answer that!**


	2. Trouble with the Flock

**Hey guys! I'm back and here is my next chapter. Remember I don't own anything, apart from Paiga and a virtual Mars bar. YUM!**

**Unicorn: Hey! How are you guys?**

**Pixie: Ummm.... what are you still doing here?**

**Unicorn: I need more reviews to be saved. **

**Pixie: Errr... Anyway, r&r. I will write more in this chapter I promise.**

**Iggy: Yeh, she doesn't own anything apart from Paiga.**

**Pixie: YEY! IGGY!!**

**Thank you so much to my first reviewer, . You have saved a unicorn! Um, I have sent you an answer to your question, and this is my 2nd chapter! Hope you like it. Also thanks to my 2nd reviewer, nudge-potter. You have also saved a unicorn.**

Chapter 2

BANG!

Max jumped out of her bed, and screamed. Gathering her breath back she marched out of the room, to where the Bangs were coming from. "Gazzy, Iggy! What the.... oh my God! What are you doing, that's Angels best clothes!" Gazzy and Iggy were currently putting small bombs into Angel's best clothes then throwing them into the air and watching them explode. Not a great way to start the morning. " Has Angel seen this?" Max looked at them questioningly.

Gazzy looked down at his feet. "She went shopping with Nudge, Fang, Total, Ella and your Mum." Max put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Look guys, I know that you are having fun and everything, but could you not blow up Angels clothes? Do you guys seriously have a death wish?" Iggy stepped forward and was about to say something when a scream rang through Max's head. She put her hands on her ears and knelt on the floor in pain. The scream carried on. It was shrill and high pitched; and sounded familiar, but Max was in so much pain that she couldn't think, her head went numb and everything went black......

"Max!"

"Max, are you okay?" Max opened her eyes to find she was on the floor with Iggy and Gazzy standing over her. They looked really concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that ~groan~ Angel." Max gasped and stood up, leaning against Iggy. "Oh my God, that was Angel!"

**Okay that was my 2nd chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it and I will update soon. **

**Iggy: Yey! I got to explode something! ~dances~**

**Pixie: Yeh, but you got into trouble.**

**Iggy: ~stops dancing~ so? **

**Pixie: Silly Iggy. Anyway guys r&r! My next chapter will be really long because Paiga and the flock meet. Mwah hahahahahah! I have got you all in suspense.**

**Iggy: Yeh, sure.......**


	3. Captured

**Hey everyone out there. I have nothing else to do so I have decided to put you out of your misery and tell you what happens by writing another chapter. I'm so brilliant! Anyway, here it is:**

**Iggy: Hi.**

**Pixie: Hey! I was just about to start writing!**

**Iggy: Yes, but I need to say one thing.**

**Pixie: Okay then, off you go.**

**Iggy: PIXIE OWNS NOTHING!! **

**Pixie: Apart from Paiga**

**Iggy: Oh right yeah...... Carry on....**

**Pixie: R&R guys, the unicorns are dying, help save them!**

Chapter 3

Last time on maximum ride:

_Max heard a scream in her head and recognised it as Angel. Iggy and Gazzy exploded some of Angels clothes. Yey!_

_Max P.O.V_

"What are you talking about Max?" Iggy demanded, curiously.

"I heard a scream in my head, I know it wasn't the voice, and I recognised it. It was Angel!" The scream wasn't Angel fooling about in my head it was her sending us a warning. I knew it.

"Okay. Iggy, Gazzy you two stay here and look after the house, and Akila. If anything happens meet me in the cave." The cave was a little place the flock and I had found last month. I hoped that it would be safe. "Look I'll meet you there when I've found the others, okay?"

Gazzy looked annoyed and Iggy just looked plain confused, "Wait so...." I butted in. "Iggy, trust me, I'm just going to check it out and then I will come back. There's probably nothing wrong. I'm probably just paranoid; but I have to check." Before they could argue with me I leaped into the sky and headed towards the shopping centre.

_Fang P.O.V_

Everything was dark. Fangs head felt fuzzy and he was very drowsy. He tried to move his arms but they were tightly tied together. The rope was cutting into his legs as well and something was dripping down his cheek. He remembered that he had been caught of guard and hit from behind. They had been walking to the car, when a surprise attack had been launched and they all were taken captive. "Angel, Nudge, anyone?" Fang groaned as he sat up and tried to look around. He noticed that they were in a truck. _Great, _Fang thought, _now there is no way we can get out. _

"Fang?" A timid voice came from opposite Fang.

"Angel?" Fang looked around, searching for a shape, anything to show that he wasn't alone and that the flock was safe. "Angel are you okay?"

"I'm.. okay, I think. Total's here with me, but he's unconcious. I'm scared Fang." Fang, being Fang, didn't really know what to say when Angel began to cry, so he just said,

"Hey, it'll be okay, did you send a message to Max?" Fang blurted out, suddenly remembering his shouted orders at Angel.

"Well, sort of. I was about to when I was attacked from behind. I kind of just screamed."

"Well it's better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Fang nodded and sat back. Unfortunately, the truck decided at that moment to hit a bump and Fang went flying. Angel giggled, but as soon as she saw Fangs face she shut up. Fang leant back again, "We better be near wherever we're going, because I can't take much more of this." Angel giggled again and stroked Totals head.

**LATER**

Angel slowly shook Fang awake. He was mumbling something about Max and hadn't slept well. "Fang, the car's stopped and there are people outside!" Fang sat up and rubbed his head. The doors of the van opened and bright lights filled in. Angel blinked and looked out, but Fang sank back into the shadows and covered his eyes. "You know you picked a bad time to arrive, I have just woken up!" Fang mumbled angrily.

"Shut up!", the stranger said and roughly hauled Fang, Angel and Total out of the van.

Fang and Angel looked around them, their memories flooding back into their heads. Angel began to cry and a shiver ran down Fangs spine.

They were back at the school.

**There you have it. Chapter three. Hop you like it. And come on guys, more reviews needed. The unicorns can't save themselves! How about I throw in a virtual Mars bar as well? Better. Okay, good. Keep reviewing PLEASE!!!!**

**I know I said that Paiga was going to be in this chapter but I got it wrong. I think she's going to be in the next chapter. K? kl. R&R Guys!!!!!!**


	4. Meeting Paiga

**Hey guys! I'm back and have just moved house! I don't have wireless so this chapter may take a while to come up on the website but I will write it anyway! Okay here it is, the next chapter in my thrilling novel!! I don't own anything, apart from Paiga.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, you have all saved unicorns!!!! You guys have saved the yellow unicorn herd!**

**Unicorn: That's my herd! But please carry on reviewing to save my friends herds!! PLEASE!!!**

**(Pixie owns nothing apart from Paiga....)**

**Chapter 4**

_Paiga P.O.V_

I could hear footsteps. My head was still bleeding from where I hit it on the last test and I was so tired I could barely hold my hand up to try and stop it. The footsteps came closer, echoing across the wooden floor outside. I looked to the door, afraid of what would happen next. But, instead of the evil men coming for me, they entered and chucked what looked like two giant birds and a dog. They were left in the cage next to mine. I slunk back into the shadows away from company with these creatures that I had never seen before. I sighed, relived as I watched the men leave, laughing. I was too tired to fight any more.

_Angel P.O.V_

The room they left us in was dark. I didn't like it, but was happy that Fang and Total were here with me. I was so scared for Ella, Dr. M, Nudge and Akila. They still hadn't turned up and I couldn't sense them anywhere. Speaking of sensing, I sent out my senses to the rest of the room, hesitantly, looking for any more whitecoats. There weren't any, but I could feel someone's presence. It was a girl, Max's age, and she was very scared. Obviously a new experiment that the whitecoats had been working on. I moved closer to the cage she was in; to see if I could talk to her.

"Hello?" Nothing. "I know you're there." I sensed shock and then panic run through the girls mind. "Hey, it's okay, we won't hurt you, we're just like you." Again nothing. "We want to escape to." This time relief flooded through the girls mind and she relaxed; however she was still alert. _How strange, _I thought, _this girl reminds me of Max. _

"Um.. hello?" The girl spoke!

"Hi! I'm Angel, what's your name?" The girl seemed a little taken aback by how forward I was being but I wanted to get to know her. _She could escape with us and come back to the flock!_

"My....my name is Paiga." The girl was unsure about telling me but I could sense that she trusted me, even if only a little bit. At that moment though, Max decided to burst in through the window.

**Sorry it took so long to come up, I have just been on holiday in Turkey, so it took longer than I thought to find a working computer! Sorry again!**

**Please review even if only to tell me off for taking so long lolop. (If you're wondering what lolop means it basically means laugh out loud you obese pony. Don't ask why it is a very long story!!!)**


End file.
